


"Are we dating now?"

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Art, Happy Ending, M/M, Teenagers, hogsmede, on a date, young in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Oliver takes Percy out on their first official date.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: ART by DIG [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	"Are we dating now?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulaMcG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/gifts).



> Created for valentine's day drabble/art challenge. This is created for paulamcg who requested: Oliver/Percy, on a date in Hogsmeade.


End file.
